Seeing Double
by SpotlightxIsxOn
Summary: Nyx why? I was saying that a lot lately. Why am I given a gift of a powerful high priestess and more? Why am I having visions of past lives that aren't my own? As always I got the same answer from Nyx-because it takes an outsider to know the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

As I lay down on my bed thinking of how it must feel to be a twin I realized, along with Zoey, that it didn't matter what twins felt like because we weren't twins we are freaks that Nyx created for some strange reason whether it was to save the goodness of vamps from an ancient immortal or if there was another problem coming our way and the one that both of us knew but didn't want to speak, the reason I was here could be because Zoey was going to die and I needed to let her legacy live on. We both shuddered. Zoey fell asleep a few minutes later but I couldn't I could never get to sleep any more I was to busy writing down a life that's right hour by hour all terrible and creepy thoughts all sweet and romantic all just plain ALL thoughts of someone else's brain.

**A/N: thanks to those you have clicked this story I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the story as it continues to unfold. This is my first HON fanfic that I will continue with. The last one I tried putting up was a complete bust so I took it down. I hope this one is tons better than that one. I switch points of view between Emma Montague(a character I made up) and Zoey Redbird the preface above is in Emma's POV. I hope you enjoy and thanks again!**

**all credit goes to Pc and Kristin cast. I do not own any of these characters!! **


	2. Consort

**a/n:hey thanks to everyone who checked my story out the plot picks up pretty quickly so I hope you enjoy the story and if you do let me know:)**

1) Consort

(Emma's POV)

"Hello I'm Damien Maslin." He put his hand around my wrist as we shook wrists like we were taught.

"Hello I'm Emma Montague." It was nice to see someone who looked passed my already filled in mark to actually see me. I recalled just a few hours ago when I was walking to ballet class the tracker found me. He stepped from behind a corner and Marked me. I was lying on the street writhing in pain but no one helped me because I was a freak. When I was finally able to walk and got to my grandma who was more understand she took me straight to Tulsa's House of Night.

I learned as I walked in that their High Priestess Nefret had just recently left with some immortal named Kalona y chose Lenobia as guardian over the still fledgling High Priestess Zoey Redbird. Grandma was told to call my mom and inform her. I knew she would be upset and ask if there was a way I could follow in her business. That is if you can call being a Playmate a job. Sure it got me a lot of things like attention, boyfriends like the one who actually liked me for me, Dan, and free trips to Vegas or Hawaii for example my mom was in France right now doing what ever. I touched my mark subconsciously feeling it tingle a little.

"Don't worry about your mark it means you're bound to be special." Damien sounded so sure of himself.

"How do you know maybe I'm just a freak?" I muttered.

"That's impossible the last person who came here and had their mark already filled is my good friend and a High Priestess." He looked so smug.

"Lenobia?" I asked.

"No, Zoey Redbird. You can meet here when we rendezvous for lunch so this is me officially inviting you to sit with us." He smiled and I accepted before our Vamp Sociology teacher 101, Lenobia walked in to begin the lesson. The rest of the day went by without a hitch except the gawking. I felt like an exhibit at the zoo seriously just put me behind glass and give me a branch to swing from. Lunch came and luckily Damien found me so I didn't have to be the new kid trying to find a table like a loser. He guided me over to a pretty crowded table.

"Hi. I'm Zoey Redbird."

"Priestess." I said bowing my head and putting my hand over my heart. She smiled but took my wrist and shook my wrist like Damien I lifted my eyes to meet hers and their was jolt of electricity that zapped me we both pulled back and stared at each other. She shook her head and introduced me to the so not genetically but completely mentally Twins. Jack, Damien's boyfriend, Aphrodite and Erik a totally gorgeous adult vamp but was off limits because he was Zoey's kinda.

I felt so insignificant with a High Priestess sitting at my table and how everyone acted like it was no big deal that their was a ruler of all vamps in Tulsa sitting with us.

"Emma there you are." Lenobia, my mentor was calling me I stood up almost knocking her lunch over.

"What is it Professor Lenobia?" I asked trying to help her gather her books again but she just dropped them.

"Call me Lenobia I feel over 300 when you call me Professor besides I was told to you are special from Nyx her self." She pointed to my mark and I blushed wishing people would stop but I could see Zoey smiling sympathetically at me.

"I have arranged a room with you it seems with all that's been going on lately we haven't had a lot of availabilities but lucky for you I promised Nyx to take special care of you which includes a great roommate. So say hello to your roommate Zoey."

"What!" Our whole table yelled together forcing Lenobia to take a step back.

"Sorry it's just Aphrodite has an extra bed too and…" Zoey trailed off.

"I know that dear but…" She bent down to whisper something in Zoey's ear. Zoey's expression went from calm to WTF?

"Alright well you better come with me." Zoey said waving for me to follow her. I stood up abruptly waving bye to everyone at the table.

We reached the dorms in an awkward silence, I was too afraid to say anything and Zoey didn't look too thrilled with me.

"Brown pop?" She offered.

"Only of it's diet." I said back and she rolled her eyes at me but handed me a bottle.

"Don't you think diet's disgusting?" She asked watching me gulp down the bottle of soda I haven't had in years.

"Not really I mean I'm only supposed to be drinking water so anything besides water is yummy."

"Okaaay." She held out the word shaking her head while walking over to some cabinets.

"Do you want something like pretzels?" She offered taking a bag for herself.

"No I'm not hungry." I said.

"Ok this is going to sound out of line but what's up with you?"

"Excuse me?" I said wondering if I was getting the wrong idea about this allegedly so nice Priestess.

"I don't mean to be rude but you don't eat, only drink water and then drink diet soda when you do. Besides you are pretty skinny I feel like I'm walking with a skeleton." She gestured towards me and I knew I was thin but who was she to tell me to shove something down my throat.

"I eat." I said defensively.

"Ok you had two bites of your salad." She pushed open the door to a staircase.

"I had to come here with you so no duh I didn't eat my whole salad." What was this girl's problem?

"So your not hungry?" She asked again turning around almost causing me to fall down.

"No I'm not and why do you care anyway? It's not your body its mine." My voice was getting louder.

"It's just that I…" Her eyes flashed with hatred? No she looked worried?

"You what?" I prompted.

"I have a lot of things on my plate. Sorry I'll show you my room I mean our room." She still looked worried and I knew she wasn't telling the truth but I wasn't going to ask if it wasn't my business.

"This is pretty nice I guess." There wasn't much on my side except my bags. I started going through my stuff setting up my side with a poster of the totally handsome David Beckham.

"Do you want help?" Zoey offered.

"No I'm fine."

"Ok well I just wasn't to show you a few things."

"Okay first thing I have a cat or the cat has me I'm not sure her name is Nala." Immediately a cat jumped into her arms meowing quite strangely. I waved a little then turned back to making my bed. Ugh I hated my bedspread but my mother insisted. 'It's always best to keep your dreams and aspirations close in order to reach them.' It was a pretty smart quote just I wish she had the right aspirations for me.

"Also my phone goes off a lot so incase you hear a ringing in the middle of the night its most likely me and oh my goddess is that?!" Her eyes got big and I saw her trying not to laugh but was unsuccessful.

"It's not what it looks like." I said trying to cover up the giant Playboy bunnies that were all over my sheets, bedspread, and pillows also not to forget the giant pillow that was in the shape of the playboy bunny with my moms name sewn into it.

"Are you?" She couldn't finish because she was laughing too hard.

"No! My mom is and she always wants me to be one saying that its the best life there is so she sends me all this stuff it was the first thing I could reach when I was marked. So my clothes also have the same theme."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh its just I think I meet someone who has a bad as family as mine."

"Well at least that's one thing we have in common." I said smiling and she smiled back showing me the bathroom and my closet.

"By the way there is a full moon ritual in Nyx's temple tonight and also a Dark Daughter's Cleansing ritual near the east wall afterwards. I have an extra dress for you so after the first one just change and then come down. Oh also there will be blood in the wine for my Dark Daughter's ritual so if you're creeped out you don't have to drink it. That reminds me I have to ask Erik if he will still be my consort." She said the last part more to herself but I felt a strange feeling inside me telling me to offer myself to her.

"I'll do it." I piped up and she turned around slowly looking a little confused.

"I'll be your consort." I said again.

"I don't think I really should let you." She said slowly.

"No really Priestess it's fine I would love to." I don't know if I would really love to having people drink my blood but their was a voice inside me telling me what to say.

"Well you seem like you know what it entails so sure you can be the consort."

"Thank you." I said and put my fist over my heart, she returned the gesture.

I went back to classes having to sit through a whole period without drooling over Erik Night in drama class. Jack was in this class with me and let me say the kid is hysterical when he tries to talk to Erik. I feel kind of bad for the kid I mean I know how cool Erik is with the whole gay thing but Jack still gets nervous which is so adorable.

"Does anybody ever tell you how funny your last name is?" Erik asked stepping closer to me.

"No. It means pointed hill in French" I answered confused on where he was going with this.

"I know mademoiselle but Romeo and Juliet; Montague and Capulet the most famous of Shakespearian plays."

"I know I've studied it but how is that funny?" Still confused as he took another step closer.

"I guess you have to be a drama geek but to me it is quite funny Montague." Pointing to me. "and Capulet." Pointing to himself. "both forbidden in love because Capulet was already promised to another until she met someone else." With that he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it he exited the room as the bell rang. I gathered by books in a daze.

"Jack please, don't tell anyone what just happened because I'm not sure what happened." I squeaked walking towards the door.

"Don't worry that scene is safe with me." He said pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key. I hugged him before I headed to Spanish. As I rushed to the stable for Equestrian trying to contain myself because I knew Zoey had the same class as me and I was so worried about what happened between me and Erik that she would I don't know behead me.

Luckily Lenobia let her ride Persephone while I just had to brush and clean my horse Black Beauty.

I got to the Full moon ritual with Jack and Damien because Jack insisted to talk with me.

"Erik told me to give you this." Jack whispered handing me a card.

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." _

_Erik Night_

"What does it say?" Jack asked. I handed him the card rubbing my temples wondering why in hell was Zoey's boyfriend hitting on me?

"Ohmigoddess! That's so romantic but so strange I know for a fact that he loves Zoey."

"Who loves Zoey?" Damien asked grabbing the card.

"Emma? What is going on?" Damien asked handing be back the card but staring at me with big eyes.

"I wish I knew but look at that we're here." I thanked Nyx for the diversion to find Zoey painting our foreheads with Pentagrams. I felt weird during the whole ritual especially because Erik looked in pain and every time an element was called I felt it. I knew it was Zoey's power to control all 5 elements but could there be another fledgling feeling it too? I shook it off as the circle ended and I went to the bathroom to change into a gorgeous velvet dress with black sequins forming stripes around the dress.

I walked along with Damien and Jack becasue they needed to find me and talk to me about this whole Erik thing.

"Jack told me what happened in drama and I think you better talk to him before it gets out of control or before Z finds out." Damien was saying as I played with the card.

"I know but shouldn't he realize that he has a girlfriend and did you guys notice how much pain he was in?" I asked deciding to figure out if it was just me.

"When he was saying the poem he did sound uneasy but I wasn't really paying attention I had other things on my mind like you." Damien answered.

"Me?" I asked confused again.

"Yeah when Lenobia was calling the elements I felt another prescence in air almost hearing your voice. It was strange because when I looked past Lenobia I saw Zoey standing next to you and both of you were in a wind storm."

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully I didn't really notice Zoey was standing next to me. I just noticed, wind, heat, water, grass and spritit.

"Welcome to the Cleansing ritual Nyx's children." Zoey spoke powerfully as we walked to where people were already gathering. She pulled me aside telling me to wait with her.

"Is Erik alright with having me as your consort?" I asked as we stepped further towards the circle

"He said he didn't mind becasue he has a killer headache." I nodded thankful it was just a headache and he wasn't dieing.

"All you have to do is put your hand above the cup and I will slit below your thumb then I will thank you as you let the blood run into the cup and when I say now you will close your fist and enter the circle." She gave me directions and poisitioned me. A song that I could tell was by Enya came on and I watched in amazement as Zoey danced around the circle in perfect rythmn. It wasn't exactly the normal ballet or even lyrical it was more ceremonial but still as amazing as if she was doing leaps and turns. Then Erik's voice drifted through as he recited a poem. I was too involved to understand what he was saying but it sure as beautiful. Zoey stopped in front of me picking up the knife and cup of wine.

"Wind! Fire! Water! Earth! I salute you!" She turned the knife towards each direction then finally back to me. She took the knife and slit it perfectly until she went to far and cut her thumb as well.

"Ah hell." I snickered as I noticed some of her blood land on my cut but I didn't think much of it. My blood started to run and I could see her eyes light up. I turned my hand over letting it drip slowly but steadily.

"In Nyx's name, I thank you for your sacrifice tonight and for your love and loyalty. You are blessed by Nyx and beloved of her Priestess." She motuhed now so I took by bleeding hand and closed it putting my other fist over my heart and saying "I am now and always will be loyal to Nyx and her Hight Priestess." I saw her eyes well up for just a second but then she moved to Damien and began summoning the elements. It was strange to see them in caught up in wind along with myself. She moved around and everytime she summoned an element it was like I was with them.

She finally got to Spirit and as I licked up the dried blood trying to seal the wound faster Zoey also took a sip from the cup and all I remember is us both screaming and floating with Zoey above everyone.

----Let me know what you think----


	3. Ah, Hell

**a/n: thanks to those who read and review this is means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chp and dont worry if your confused by something im sure it will most likely be explained in later chps. Enjoy....**

2) Ah, Hell

"Zoey what's going on?" I asked as we both watched as people ran over to help us besides Damien, Shaunee, Erin and Aphrodite who were stuck in place by their elements.

"I don't know." It was so strange watching people work over bodies that we're lifeless.

"Are we dead?" I asked.

"I don't know." She repeated. All of a sudden there was a wavering figure and then a beautiful women was in front of us.

"Nyx." Zoey said.

"Yes dear Priestess and fledgling." Nyx said in a beautiful musical voice.

"What have you done to us?" Zoey pleaded like it was everyday that a goddess appears in front of you when you are almost dead.

"The only thing I could do in a time of such peril." The goddess answered moving her arms around us.

"I don't understand are we dead?" I looked back down noticing the frantic looks and Sons of Erebus that ran to us to slave over our bodies.

"No sweet daughter you are my new creations. New vampyres that are even stronger than the most wise of vampyres. Together you can take on anything and anything is possible." Her figure started to waver.

"Anything?" Zoey squeaked.

"Anything." Nyx repeated and before she vanished she turned to me and spoke in a loving voice,

"No need to feel insignificant Emma. You my dear have been blessed greatly by myself in hopes of rising with Zoey." Just as she appeared she disappeared in a beautiful ray of light. I was absolutely amazed that I barely heard Zoey muttering "Ah hell. What is the going wrong this time?" and "Why is she rising with me?" I started to ask myself the same thing but I felt us being rushed back towards reality. I flew down in one giant swoop that when I woke up in my solid body I was alarmed to see all these people looking at me insanely.

"Oww." I muttered sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Oh thank Nyx you're ok." I heard Jack squeal rushing over towards me.

"Zoey you need to finish casting the circle." It was Aphrodite yelling at her.

"Ah hell I would be the only person having a near death experience with a new fledgling that was some how special and still have to finish a ceremony." I looked around and saw Zoey at good 10 feet behind me. There was no way I would be able to hear her from over there especially with all the yelling.

"Oh my look at yourself Emma." I looked up to see a girl holding a mirror in my face. My mark had been extended. I had crescent moons that turned slightly down under cheekbones and the same thing except turned up above my eyes brows. There were also two swirls right above the original mark they swirled out to form curving line that went down both sides of my face ending at my jawbones. I also saw 5 lines from each squiggle with a star on the end of each line. Interrupting my daze I heard a _What the Hell_ and a _no way_. I turned back around to see Zoey staring at me.

_________________________________________________________________________

Zoey's POV

Was I delusional? I wasn't even facing the girl and yet I could see her face as if I was her. It was true her marks were gorgeous like nothing I have ever seen before. I looked around seeing my friends still being tortured by their elements. I stood up with a helping hand from Erik who looked as dazed as I was. I finished thanking the elements to tired to be creative and fell back down against the east wall.

"ZO! Are you alright!" It was Heath screaming. I forgot we had imprinted and he would be able to know when something went wrong.

"I think so." I said unsure if what really went on considering Nyx didn't answer much.

"Hello?" Another voice called from…inside my head(great now I was hearing things.)

"Hello?" The voice called again it sounded a lot like. Our eyes locked and both our eyes went wide.

"Zo, Who's that?" Heath asked.

"Zoey?" The voice thought.

"Emma?" I asked.

"What?" She answered still not moving her lips.

"What's happening?" I asked this time.

"I don't know. All I know is I can barely hear myself thinking with all this commotion can you do something?" I nodded ignoring Heath.

"Everyone I a sure you everything is all right between me and Emma. Now I would appreciate it if all of you would go back to the dorms because honestly I am really tired. Thank you and merry meet, merry part and merry meet again." I spoke stronger than I felt. I walked quickly with Emma in my head and no heath. Thankfully he listened when we both told him to shut up. I got inside and locked my door not wanting anyone to disturb me even though I could still hear screaming and a lot of _how do you feel Emma? _Ringing in my ears, or was it in my head? There came a knock on the door but the weirder thing was I heard the knock and saw the outside of the door. I got up and opened it to see Emma crying.

"Oh thank Nyx you're here. We need to talk."

"Ok can I just try something?" I asked setting her on the bed and handing her bottled water.

"Sure but don't you think…"

"No I don't think we should talk to Lenobia."

"I was just thinking that." Emma said quietly then she closed her eyes and I could see her replaying events from earlier.

"Just stay quiet and keep saying Zoey in your mind and focus looking at this." I told her.

"Ok but."

"No just focus." She nodded as I gave her my phone to look at. I walked out heading towards Aphrodite's room.

"You scared the shit out of me out there! This is the second time you almost fucking die in a month." Aphrodite was screaming.

"Yeah I know but hey I'm Zoey Redbird, Queen of Screwing Up."

"You can say that again." _Zoey. Zoey._ I kept hearing and seeing my phone but what was strange was the fact I could still see and hear Aphrodite perfectly fine. I was completely unaffected by what was going on in my room as far as hearing and seeing things go.

"Do you hear that?" I asked looking around the room.

"Hear what? Are you feeling alright?" Aphrodite asked stepping closer to take a look at me. Oh great my phone was ringing I could hear Emma wondering if she should answer it.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later." I said quickly and ran down the hall towards my room. She opened the phone to see the caller i.d. It was Stark? Why was he calling?

"Hello?" Emma spoke through the phone and my mind."

"No Emma. Hang up!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry." She thought.

_"Zoey is that you?"_ Stark asked.

"Ummm." Emma hesitated.

"No." We both said together.

_"Oh well do you know if Zoey is all right?"_ He asked. I burst through the door grabbing the phone out of Emma's hands.

_"Zoey what is going on? Something's wrong."_ His voice was hard and stern and wondered if their was a sign that said when I was in trouble.

"I'm not sure Stark to be honest I have no idea." I said quietly sitting on my bed staring at Emma.

_"Well you know if you want me to watch over you I can always come over."_ I almost heard the 'and sleep you with' part in his voice.

"Sleep with you?" Emma asked looking at me like I was crazy.

_"Who's that?"_ Stark got all defensive again.

"That is Emma Montague and well she's the problem."

_"Do you want me to come over there and take care of her?" _

"NO! I don't want you shooting her."

"Shooting me?! Zoey tell me what is going on this instant!" She demanded getting up.

"What do you feel Stark?" I asked motioning for Emma that it was nothing to worry about but of course I could hear her rambling on.

_"I don't know the past 2 days I've been feeling a little weird but I just figured it was because I'm still worried about you at school but then just a few minutes ago everything was fine and then bam I couldn't tell where you were anymore my stomach started to hurt with a really sharp pain. Oh man Zoey I thought I was dieing again and then it stopped and felt you but like something else. I could tell you were worried, I think I should come and see you."_ Stark said a little demanding.

"I think you should too."

"I don't want anybody who's going to kill me over here." Emma stood up again.

"Just be quiet he took the warrior's oath. It is fine." I assured her. She narrowed her eyes but sighed after a few minutes.

_"I'll be there soon. Zoey."_ Stark said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"Stark." I realized she didn't know about the undead dead kids.

"Ewwww. What is that all about?" Emma wrinkled her nose. I looked around not understanding what she was talking about.

"What's wrong?" I asked still looking around.

"What is up with Stark and Stevie Rae? What in the world are those things?" She said pointing to my head. Ah hell I thought she definitely knew what I was thinking.

"Ok sit down." She sat down and there came a knock on the door. I opened it up to have Damien, Jack, The Twins, Aphrodite and Erik pile into my room.

"I thought I was a whore." Aphrodite joked looking at Emma's wonderful array of playboy ware.

"It's her moms!" I yelled back not in the mood to deal with little petty issues when I was sharing a brain. As I walked back around I saw Erik looking in pain as he stared at Emma. Whatever I thought to myself.

"Stark is coming because well he knows something is wrong." I decided to get that out there before he showed up and all hell broke loose.

"But shouldn't you know who be informed of the whole r-e-d f-l-e-d-g-l-i-n-g situation." Jack asked winking at me.

"I can spell Jack." Emma retorted back.

"oops well don't you think she should know?" He asked again anyway. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Emma to sit next to her. She nodded her head as I mentally told her all about the red fledglings, Nefret, Kalona and everything else that I felt I needed to get out. I showed her my tattoos, mentally, and she spoke mentally to me throughout the whole thing. I just have to say it was pretty amazing. I mean I could think so much faster than I could talk and instead of having to explain every last bit she just had to experience it and she understood. It was tons easier than I thought it would be.

"Ok I don't know if you two are having a moment or whatever but there are some of us who need to be filled in." Shaunee said.

"Yeah I'm really confused twin." Erin said back. I started to get up when there was a tap at my window. I jumped worried at what idiot would use a window instead of a door.

"It's Stark." Emma added to my mental rant. Duh, of course all the red vamps could climb walls oddly enough. As I opened my windows I found Stark fly in still holding his bow and arrow and then Stevie Rae's head pop up.

"How ya'll been." Stevie Rae asked pulling every one into a hug. They answered and then she stopped in front of Emma's bed. Her gaze wasn't friendly any more her eyes tinted red and she bared her teeth. Emma seemed completely unmoved by this.

"Hello. I'm Emma Montague. Zoey's new roommate." She said nonchalantly and held out her hand.

"New roommate?" Stevie Rae sneered turning back to me.

"Stevie Rae Stop!" I commanded putting my hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Look all your stuff is still on my side if you want it you can have it. Emma is not replacing you in anyway. You are my best friend and she just…" I trailed off not sure how to say it.

_"Tell them what happened fully." _Emma thought I rolled my eyes and thought _'like they'd believe us.' _Emma rolled her eyes back. _'Okay I'm new at this whole thing but I'm pretty sure if they could believe you about half man birds and an ancient immortal this isn't the craziest thing out there.' _I sighed pulling Stevie Rae out of the hug and knew Emma was right. With all the crazy things that happened this had to be the craziest but they were my friends and I was Zoey so they would have to believe me.

"Just what Zoey?" Erik asked his voice was strained and he kept his eyes closed.

"We share a brain." Emma and I said together and the whole room just stared at us until Damien shook off the daze and spoke up.

"Let's try it." He said and the whole room agreed.

----Read and Review!----


	4. Aphrodisiac

**a/n: This chp is longer than the others but the information is needed so I hope you enjoy...**

4) Aphrodisiac

"Alright here's how we are going to test this conundrum of a theory." Damien spoke sitting us both down on our beds.

"I am going to ask you both a question and then ask you what the other person's response would be and then you would simply right it down." He sounded so proud of himself.

"Let's begin. First question. What is Zoey's grandmother's name?" All my memories of my grandmother flooded back as I wrote down her name I noticed Emma writing down more than just a name.

"Ok flip your answers over."

"Sylvia Redbird says Zoey and Sylvia Redbird who lives on a lavender farm and happened to get into an accident from a Raven Mocker and then was sent to the hospital and then sent to stay with Sister Mary Angela says Emma." Everyone's faces were amazed at how much Emma wrote she smiled uneasily.

"That's freaky." Erin said.

"Freaky Deaky that is." Shaunee added.

"Alright next question: how was Emma Marked?" Damien asked. I saw Emma remembering that day how she was on the sidewalk in pain but no one helped her because she already had her Mark. She also thought about her affinity, which was exactly what I felt like when I first got my powers.

"Let me see oh boy, Marked on my way to ballet says Emma and Marked on her way to ballet with no one to help her in the middle of the side walk. She went to her grandmother's house, Marie De Luca who helped her get over here. She also has an affinity for the 5 elements says Zoey who looks awfully flabbergasted." Damien finished but he didn't ask us another question he actually took our papers away and let us sit there talking silently.

"I'm so sorry." Emma thought.

"About what?" I asked but I obviously knew because seriously I was in her mind.

"The five elements are your thing not mine."

"Emma it's not like you chose to have this affinity Nyx gave it to you for a reason."

"What's that reason?" She asked looking away from me.

"That's the thing no one knows why Nyx does the things she does."

"Ok so do you guys think we're freaks?" Emma spoke out loud finally.

"Yes." Stark was the first to answer.

"Thanks for being so honest James." I said sarcastically and his mouth lifted into that bad boy smile. I also heard Emma think he's so hot.

"I think we need to figure out why this is happening." Damien spoke of course bringing order back to a bunch of people yelling at Stark for being so cruel.

"I agree with Queen Damien for once." Aphrodite spoke up pushing her way from then back towards the front and sitting down on the bed next to me.

"As much as I think this is freaky I think I need to add something." Stark spoke sitting on the bed next to Emma and I heard her let out a little giggle of excitement.

"Did you bite some other innocent girl?" Aphrodite sneered.

"No!" He yelled standing up I saw his arm twitch for the arrow on his back.

"Go ahead." Emma spoke very calmly placing her hand on his forearm. He immediately changed from physco-killer to the Stark I knew and maybe even loved. He turned around with an intense stare that Emma returned she didn't look worried for her safety even though he could kill her in a second she stared at him back with the same intensity and a sly smile on her face.

"Damn." Stark whispered shaking his head back and forth sitting back down.

"So we're saying that Zoey and Emma are the one in the same does that mean I have to pledge to Emma too?"

"Pledge what?" Emma asked.

"Stark just couldn't be a monster so he decided to pledge himself as a Son of Erebus for all of eternity to Miss High Priestess over here and that's how he got to be a full vamp." Aphrodite said nonchalantly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh I understand now. Thanks Aphrodite." Emma thanked her and Aphrodite gave her a completely fake smile.

"Maybe we should ask Darius about the whole pledging thing he of all people would know." Stark added.

"Good idea. Do you know where he is Aphrodite?" I asked trying to pull her attention from her own reflection.

"He's still sleeping seems I kept him up late last night." Her tone was way to sexual and I thanked Nyx for not putting me in her brain.

"Ugh. That was nasty. I think I need to take a shower." Erin said pretending to throw up.

"I know twin. It seems some people don't follow the kiss and don't tell rule."

"Shut it dorkamease twins! You're just jealous you can't keep Cole and T.J. hook ups a secret because they won't talk to you anymore." Aphrodite sneered back.

"Oh no she didn't!" Shaunee waved her head back and forth looking at Erin to finish.

"I think AphroHOdite should get Darius in here right Twin?"

"Right. Now go" Shaunee ended and I saw the three of them smile at each other after there little I-hate-your-guts-just-kidding game was over.

"I'll look in the fledging handbook." Emma broke the silence.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"To see if I can make elephants fly."

"That's not…. oh." Jack said like he was 5 and guilty of taking a cookie before dinnertime.

"It won't be in there." Damien said hugging Jack who was utterly embarrassed.

"How do you know?" Emma asked still flipping through.

"I just know." Damien said.

"Because he read the whole thing."

"Twice." The twins said and broke into laughter.

"Oh well if you've read it that many times I guess there in no point." Emma smiled and she started to close the book when it fell out her hands. Before it feel out her hands the edge of a paper slit her finger open. Causing a good part of the room to automatically hold their breath.

"Blast!" She muttered trying to close the cut by licking it but unfortunately it only opened it more.

"Uhhhh." I heard a sigh coming from behind me and saw Stevie Ray's eyes blaze red as she moved closer. As badly I wanted to fight her for the blood I knew I had to fight Stevie Rae to not eat my roomie.

"NO! Stevie Rae! Stop this instant you are better than this." I called out. She didn't even flinch just kept staring and walking slowly. I pushed against her but she was just too strong that she shoved me into Damien. That's when time started moving as Stevie Rae lunged to take a snap at the now petrified Emma who was trying to back up but had no where to go except through the wall Stark was a streak in front of me.

I tried to stop him but as he leaped but he hit into Stevie Rae before she even had a chance sending her into me and knocking the innocent bystanders down.

"Emma run!" I tried to scream but the shriek that escaped her mouth and the very Okie cursing coming from a very pissed off Stevie Rae drowned it out.

Then just as soon as it had begun Stark already had Emma pushed down on the bed and latched himself to her neck. All of us just watched in horror and that's when I realized I was listening in on a very private moment going on in Emma's head.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma's POV

As awful as this was me being attacked for my blood it was actually…pleasurable? I would have to say it was. Of course Stark was an undead dead vamp as Zoey put it but he was also a very hot one. Luckily Zoey went over bloodlust as I was peeking in her mind so I pretty much knew what was going on here. Even if my life was being sucked out of me I was so turned on that I didn't feel like stopping it. Then I started moaning in front of everyone! I could feel Stark's chest rumble as he moaned louder than I had. I wanted to push him off of me so badly and tell him to stop trying to kill me but I couldn't it was like he had a stronger hold on me than just being latched on my neck and straddling me down to the bed.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I heard Aphrodite scream but all the noise sounded so far away as Stark started to wrap his fingers around the top of my pants and pull them down. Did the kid not realize we were in public?

"Stop!" I groaned I think he took it wrong because he started to move from undressing me to undressing himself.

"Darius do something!" I heard someone maybe Zoey shriek in horror. Now come to think of it Zoey had been yelling at me the whole time there was no other noise coming from Damien, Jack, the twins and…Erik. It was all inside of me telling me what was going on but I couldn't concentrate on anything besides the bloodlust.

"As a fellow Son of Erebus I command you to stop hurting the young lady." Darius boomed. His voice was so loud that it made me jump but had no effect on Stark at all.

"Get off!" I shrieked again this time he finally released and looked into my eyes. These were not the dark brown eyes that I remembered them to be they were blood red. I sucked in air at how animalistic he looked. His hair was messy and his lips were stained red along with his shirt that was hanging by a thread to his yummy six-pack. His pants were down around his ankles and if Darius hadn't picked him up and placed him actually more like placed and then hit on the other side of the room I'm pretty sure he would've taken everything off.

"Get Stevie Rae out of here." Zoey yelled placing her with the twins and Damien. I noticed her eyes were red too but they weren't as wild as Stark's had been. I was breathing heavy and my head was spinning.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't do anything. I didn't know what to do." Zoey was rambling on as she put a shaking hand up to pat my hair down.

"How dare you take me away from her!" Stark yelled struggling against Erik and Darius.

"D…do you n…need anything?" Jack was stuttering walking closer.

"No get outta here and go with Damien." He let out a sigh of relief and practically ran out of the room.

"You interrupt me once and now twice is your life's mission to ruin my fun?" Stark yelled again. I couldn't see too clearly from the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"Here drink this." Aphrodite handed me a cup. I smelled it and I could recognize wine with something else.

"Just drink it." Zoey ordered straightening my tattered clothes and hair. I took a sip of it and felt exhilarated. My head felt dizzier but in a good way. I gulped down the rest of it trying so hard to figure out what it was spiked with.

"Come to me Emma." Stark's voice drifted over not in the fierce voice he had been using against Erik and Darius it was soft and sensual. I immediately stood up but as my feet hit the ground my knees said no and I hit the ground.

"Take him out of here! He's using that fucking mind game with her! Take him away." I only heard Zoey think and Aphrodite congratulate her on cursing. As I felt people lift me up I also heard screaming and banging and finally silence.

"Nod your head if you can hear me." Zoey was trying to say but her voice was strained.

"I can hear you." I thought.

"No duh you can listen to me. Okay so do you know what happened?" I couldn't tell if she was actually talking because I was wavering in and out of consciousness.

"Bloodlust." I answered and then my body went limp.

"Emma? Emma wake up." Zoey's voice was calling in the distance.

"Time for school?" I stretched my body out and felt so sore with a pounding headache.

"No it's a Saturday but I am getting up now you've been out for quite awhile you scared me." Zoey was actually talking sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked. I opened my eyes to see Zoey's face looking aback me smiling. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.

"Were you crying?" I asked sitting up.

"You scared me to death. Do you know how scary it is to live through that with you? Every time Stark drank more I felt the life drain out of you." It all came back in a rush, me getting a paper cut then having to deal with Stevie Rae and actually practically having sex with Stark in front of everyone.

"You didn't go that far." She joked.

"I wasn't very far from it." I said back and I caught a glance of a man and Zoey naked? First of all eww and second I didn't recognize him.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Do you want lunch?" She changed the subject and I decided I wouldn't press the issue further.

"Lunch?"

"Yes you slept through dinner and breakfast."

"Yeah I am pretty hungry." I heard my stomach grumble at me.

"Good I bought you something." She pointed to the Styrofoam box sitting on the table. I opened it up to see two slices of Caesar salad pizza along with a coffee frappuccino from Starbucks and a small lemon scone. I immediately started on the coffee because after you have your blood sucked out of you're going to need some.

"How'd you know that I like these things?" I asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"You're boyfriend called you and I didn't mean to go through your things but he called 3 times so I figured he wanted to talk to you and considering you were out I told him you weren't feeling well and asked what you really enjoyed." She smiled and handed me my cell. I smiled back as I texted Dan telling him everything was all right.

"Since it's Saturday we were going to spend some time in the girl's lounge room downstairs if you want to join us." Zoey offered.

"I'd love to but my mind is a little crazy so I think I'm going to spend some alone time."

"No problem. If you need anything just ask." She said pointing to our heads, which made me laugh. She started to head towards the door when I called back after her.

"Yeah?" She turned back around carrying Nala in her arms.

"Jack was telling me about the dance studio here is it open today?" I asked through shoving more pizza down my throat.

"Yeah it's open." Zoey looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I said getting up and feeling a lot better than I did before.

"Are you going?"

"Yes, that's why I'm asking." I started getting my things ready to take a shower.

"You said you were going to rest." Her voice sounded accusing.

"I am. Zoey if you haven't realized by now dancing is my everything." I pointed to the pictures of my dance classes and took out a pair of Pointe shoes.

"I know but you almost got killed wouldn't it be better to just sit around instead of twirling."

"I don't twirl! Besides dancing relaxes me. I just love the smell of wooden floors and the sound of your feet landing after you just did a calypso. Or the way the air moves around you while you do pirouettes. Just like doing ceremonies is your aphrodisiac dancing is mine." I started to dance around the room for effect.

"I'm not going to argue with you considering I don't know what half those terms mean. So I guess have fun. I'll see for dinner though, bye." She waved and went out the door. I got dressed feeling even better knowing that I would be able to keep dancing while at this school.

I made my way downstairs waving at my friends and getting attacked by Jack, as he made sure I was okay. The studio was right next to the drama room and I was so scared Erik would come out and make another move on me. I popped in my I-pod and started stretching on the bar. As I began working on the latest moves from Sir Louis XVI (He has an odd obsession with Louis XVI) my fabulous ballet instructor who also happened to be my father figure even if he was gay.

As I started up all the stress just melted off of me. I barely noticed that anybody had opened the door until I leapt up and landed in their arms.

"This time you come to me." Stark smiled that irresistible smile.

"I think you came to me considering I was in here by myself." I composed myself and hoped out of his arms unsuccessfully. He caught me by the waist turning me around to see us both in the mirror.

"You are so graceful and still so tempting." He whispered in my ear and I heard warning bells go off telling me to run for my life.

"Let me go! I'm not finished dancing yet." I complained. I wondered sometimes what makes me say things like I could possibly be killed again and I was worried about dancing.

"I like the song choice Emma, _Aphrodisiac_ how fitting." His moved his hands lower down my side that if I hadn't caught myself I would've moaned out loud. I struggled again but it was no use.

"Someone once said dancing was their aphrodisiac well this is mine."

"Wait but! I was with Zoey when I said that! How did you?" My mind was working at a mile per second I knew he wasn't there. He couldn't have been.

"Did you forget I can climb?" He smirked and reached for the arrow that was strapped on his back. He pulled it out and slowly slit right above my left breast. I screamed but it was no use because the walls in dance studios are always sound proof.

---I love me some reviews----


	5. Imprinted

**a/n: here's the next chp and I hope you like it. It doesnt end that excitingly (if that is even a word) but I couldn't make this chp go on forever either. So I hope if you are reading my story you will review because as much as I will keep writing I love it when people show me some fanfic love!! well i hope you enjoy it...**

5) Imprinted

"Stark no, please no. Not again." I cried out trying with everything I had to push him off. After a few struggles I finally got him far enough away that I could make a break for the door. I scrambled to my feet biting my lip so I wouldn't start crying. As I got to the door and turned the knob a _whoosh _sound caught my attention. It was the same bloody arrowthat scratched me, hit the door an inch from my face.

"You're not getting away that easily." He smiled wryly and came towards me slowly with his head tilted down so when you looked into his eyes it was almost as if you were facing a demon.

"I thought you chose good while pledging to Zoey." His face lightened for a brief second but then he scoffed it off.

"I said I chose good I never said I was a saint." He reached me and started where he had left off. I tried talking sense into him or more importantly me. His warm mouth and tongue licked and kissed around the cut made my head dizzy whether from the way it made me feel so turned on or the loss of blood or maybe even both I wasn't able to form a single thought besides _Stark more. _I hadn't realized I was lying down until I was rolled over and could feel naked flesh underneath me. I looked down to see Stark was shirtless (which was not a bad sight at all) and that I was also. I could hear his heart beating faster, his breaths coming heavier along with mine and how he opened a new cut on my lip. As I moved my hands down his chest I sliced him with my fingernail both of us stopped immediately looking back and forth.

"Drink.' He moaned leaning his head back exposing the vein in his neck pumping away wildly. I took a deep breath and immeditaley started drinking. The taste of his sinfully delicious blood exploded in my mouth like no coffee could do. Now I understood why he was so obsessed with me. If my blood tasted half as good as his dear goddess help us. The both of us were so crazed from blood and lust I was completely unaware of how completely undressed we had gotten. Actually it wasn't until Zoey and Aphrodite oh and of course Erik came busting in did I realize and even then it took us a good 3 minutes to realize we weren't alone anymore.

"Ah, Hell. What is going on here?" I looked up to see how distraught Zoey looked as she collapsed beside me.

"It seems your warrior has made friends with benefits with your freaky twin." Aphrodite said helping Zoey yank me off.

"Erik get Stark out of here now." Aphrodite snapped. Erik nodded avoiding eye contact with me but our eyes locked in the mirror and I could've sworn he mouthed sorry but then again I just had a lot of blood sucked out of me twice.

"Aphrodite get her blood from the kitchen." Zoey said wrapping a towel around me. Aphrodite ran off almost knocking over Erik as he came back in.

"Why are you in here? Where is Stark?" Zoey demanded.

"Chill Darius and Stevie Rae are with him in the drama room."

"Stevie Rae?"

"Yeah she came to visit but then she met the twins who told them what was going on and she really didn't want to be near all the fresh blood even if imprinted."

"Imprinted?" Zoey said and I thought.

"Yeah don't you smell that? It's like someone bathed in it."

"Your right." She whispered. Crap I thought this is what I need another person in my head.

"Here." Aphrodite handed over bags of blood.

"Drink this." Zoey opened the bag.

"I'm fine honestly." I said pushing away the bag.

"You just got practically devoured twice in the last 24 hours you're gunna need it." Zoey pushed.

"No it smells weird." I protested.

"Emma please you're not gunna last." She begged and threw the bag at me.

"Blood won't taste appealing anymore unless it Stark's." Erik added staring at me from the mirror.

"But blood is still appealing to me." Zoey said.

"Heath's human not a red vampyre." Erik contradicted.

"So."

"It's the mind control. Emma thinks she doesn't like any other blood besides his meaning the mind control and imprint will keep her away from anyone else." I saw Erik's blue eyes show a hint of disappointment as he finished his explanation.

"Then lets get her to him." Aphrodite spoke up.

"I already had some." I looked back on those minutes of pure unadulterated pleasure until Zoey asked me to stop (mentally) but I knew she liked seeing Stark just as much as me. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Look at yourself you look dead." Aphrodite pointed to the mirror and she was right. My face was pale and my mascara was running, my hair was wild and I had blood stained on my mouth as I looked around I saw the shreds in our clothes. As I saw how tired I looked I discovered how tired I actually felt.

"I'm prefectly fine." I said and stood up unfortunatley my body had other ideas and I collapsed into Erik's lap.

"Yeah really fine." Erik said sarcastically as he held me in his arms looking deep into my eyes. I shut my eyes afraid I would be too tempted to do something.

"Ok I'll go." I gave in and we all walked next door. As I was carried in Stevie Rae immediately held her breath and Stark's face lit up until he saw who was holding me.

"Get away from her, Erik, she's mine." Stark snapped.

"Well if she's so precious to you maybe you shouldn't kill her." Erik's voice was just as cold.

"Is she dead?" Stark's voice was barely a whisper as he took my hand in his.

"No she's not but she can't stand from loss of blood." Erik's voice cracked as he gave me over to Stark.

"What can I do?" Stark's voice sounded almost desperate. I opened my eyes slowly making sure I wouldn't burst into tears. As I looked up he sighed in relief and leaned his head against mine. His scent made my mouth water and I was glad that I was going to be able to taste him again.

"You can let her drink from you again because she is complaining that she only wants you." Zoey said.

"I thought they'd make me sign a restraining order but hey if you want me." He kissed me gently and I was surprised at how gentle he could actually be.

"Nope turns out I'm forced into drinking your blood." I said trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Don't you think that is dangerous Priestess." Darius asked stepping forward.

"She won't drink any other blood due to as Erik informed us that the imprint and the mind control has made Emma a pod girl." Zoey said and I saw Stevie Rae give Stark a is-that-cuz-of-you look and he just smiled and shrugged guiltily. As upset I should be by being manipulated I really didn't mind being imprinted with one of the hottest kids even if he was undead.

"She is not a pod girl. I'm not just using her I actually like her." Stark yelled which my head pound in pain. I could hear Zoey rambling on about loving him and how he loved her. I was about to protest this but Zoey said _no really it helps me a lot, it is one less guy I have to worry about. _I didn't believe her one bit but if she wanted to play this game I might as well go along.

"You like me?" I just had to ask.

"Later." He whispered and I gave him a questioning look but he simply winked at me.

"Then what would you like my lady?" Darius asked again.

"Stark's blood." Zoey motioned towards Aphrodite who was still carrying the blood bags.

"These are for Stark so he doesn't get tired and well he's for Emma." Zoey handed him the packages.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm towards me and holding an already opened packet with the other.

"We shall." I said and sunk into his wrist. The blood hit me again like it the first time I ever tasted it. As I took the first sip he gasped a little stiffening and then where we had left off we were moaning so loudly like before I was sure people in the dorms heard us. I felt him stepping back and finally falling into a chair. I straddled his lap that only had a pair of yellow boxers on them. Which reminded me that I had nothing on underneath the towel that was short to begin with. I really hoped I wasn't flashing the whole audience. Audience, hmm, were people actually watching us? I opened my eyes to see Darius and Aphrodite making out but they were the only ones. Zoey had leaned into Erik who had his arm around her but both of them were fixated on me. Stark pressed me into him as he finished off the 3rd packet. I felt his hands slip the towel down and he pressed my exposed chest into his. I could feel his maon rumble in his chest.

"It sounds like a sex shop in here with all the mo...oh dear goddess what is going on?" Shaunee's voice was distant.

"Well it seems we have opened a sex shop in the drama room." Erik said and some people giggled.

"It's what bloodlust is about." Damien broke through.

"So that mean Emma has it too." The twins said together. Nobody said anything about it until Jack pipped up,

"I think we should stop them."

"Good idea it's been a few minutes anyway. Umm guys you can stop now. I think your okay." Zoey called. After a few more lame attempts I let up looking into his red eyes. This time they weren't red like before but more a deeper red with hints of his natural brown coming through.

"You okay?" I asked him sealing my bite mark instantly with my tongue.

"Blood and a hottie with a body I couldn't be better." He did that cocky smile and I felt Zoey swallow hard. I really needed to talk to her about this. "More importantly how do you feel?" He wrapped his arms around me leaning his head down to kiss my neck which made me shiver with pleasure. Geesh, all this making out and blood was really making me sound like a ho.

"I feel a lot better." Which I did. My head didn't hurt and I felt stronger than before.

"I'm glad to hear that. You had me worried."

"Good maybe you'll ask next time before attacking." I joked which made him chuckle and his eyes return to the lovely brown they were. He winked again and I wondered for a brief second if he had other plans when he said later.

"I think we should all clean up then go get some food and eat dinner back at Zoey's."

"Why at my place?" Zoey asked Aphrodite.

"Because the fledgings might know about them." Pointing to Stark and Stevie Rae. "but that doesn't mean they want to eat with them." Aphrodite gave her a no-duh look which made Zoey roll her eyes.

"Fine will do. Okay we'll meet in an hour in the dining hall and then eat in my room. Deal?" Everyone gave her their yes' and headed out. I stood up adjusting the towel so I didn't give any one a free show and started walking out when Zoey called after me.

"You have to get your things from the studio remember."

"Right well I'll meet you back up stairs." I waved and headed back for the studio. I opened the door and it looked like hell. There was a bloody arrow sticking out of the door along with some blood streaks on the floors. Clothes littered all around and music was still playing. I collected my Ipod and purse along with what was left of my stuff. I looked around wondering what I was going to do about the blood stains. It wasn't like I had a bucket of water and some soap handy so I could start scrubbing I didn't even have a sponge.

"Looks like you had fun." Erik's voice made me jump.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked turning around.

"I came here to tell you something before Stark comes back for his things."

"What?" Please just say you are giving me a bucket of water but of course he wasn't.

"Stark is not what he seems he only wants sex and blood from a girl, nothing else." His voice was low and he couldn't meet my eyes.

"Look it's nice that you're worried but I'm sure I can handle myself."

"I'm serious. When Zoey said pod girl she meant that he uses those mind tricks on girls to get into bed with them and then after they walk around all in love with him but he doesn't care he just does what he has to do and gets out." He finally met my eyes but only for a brief second.

"Zoey also said he didn't try anything on her or any of them just stupid girls."

"Maybe he thinks you're one of them." Erik's tone was cold that I couldn't believe it was even his.

"I don't know if you're jealous or what not but Stark has more sense than to think I'm stupid when I have an extended Mark with the same power as Zoey and also the fact that she can hear every thought." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily not in the mood for is Stark evil or good.

"Whatever." Erik left abruptly and pulled the arrow out of the door throwing it to the ground.

"What did Erik say?" Stark entered picking up the arrow and putting it with the others.

"He said he thinks you're just using me." Stark shot his head up so fast I was afraid he'd give himself whip lash.

"What a bastard! I want you to know from the bottom of my heart that I am not using you. I've changed a lot from a month ago. I might not be perfect but I certaintly learned my lesson about the pod girls. So please don't believe him or any one else who tells you otherwise then what I am going to say right now: I have feelings for you. Sure I might only know you for 2 days but something inside me is telling me to keep you close to my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?" His speech made my eyes tear up no one has ever spoken to me like that ever. He caressed my face in his hands so softly that he made me feel invincible.

"No ones ever talked to me like that before. It means a lot. I promise to make my own decisons and not be swayed by others. I want to keep you close to my heart also and I would love to be your girlfriend." I couldn't believe how quick I bared my soul to him but I felt I had to.

"Cool. So I guess we better clean up."

"Yeah. Do you know where I can find water?" I asked and he laughed pointing to my hands. I looked down not understanding what he was saying.

"The elements." He answered and then I understood I could use the elements to clean up. Duh how stupid could I be. I summoned water like I remembered Zoey doing and sure enough the water washed the blood away along with air that dried the floor. We walked out carrying our clothes trying our best to hide from prying eyes. I got up to my room and took my shower. The hot water felt so good washing away dried blood that was on me and all the drama that ensued today.

"Zoey I want you to know I never meant to do that on purpose. I would never hurt you. I hope you understand that." I blurted out before she opened the door.

"Believe me you are doing me a favor. The last thing I need is to be involved with some other guy like that. Besides he is my warrior so I haven't lost him completely. I hope you understand that." She never turned around but tilted her head down.

"Okay. I just had to say that." She nodded and we headed down stairs. Everybody already had their food and was waiting for us. Erik didn't look at me once and I was thankful he didn't start a scene when Stark strolled in with jeans and a blue shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly kissing me on the cheek right in front of Erik. All of us walked back to the dorm room talking about casual things and then as soon as Jack strolled in with Duchess and closed the door all eyes fell straight on me and Stark.

"What is there something on my face?" I asked uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. I was bombarded with questions until finally Zoey called order and everyone immediately shut up.

"Yes. Damien." Zoey called just like a teacher on Damien who had his hand raised.

"I think I speak for evryone when I say what the hell is going on?" He spoke like he was doing a special on the news.

"Me and Emma are dating and imprinted there you go." Stark spoke and went back to eating.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come again?" Was all you heard in between bites.

"So you all know we have Imprinted but while we were cleaning up the studio Stark asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. Simple." I finished and heard Erik snort, which I chose to ignore, and everyone else looked at Zoey.

"Yes?" Zoey asked but I could tell that she knew why they were all looking at her.

"What's your take on this?" Aphrodite asked tilting her head to side and smirking.

"Stark has to do this." Was all she said.

"I don't understand." Jack said.

"I have this feeling they need to be together." Didn't Stark say the same thing earlier about needing me? Was I the only one who didn't feel it.

"Great she has a feeling." Erik muttered and I felt Stark stiffen beside me. I put my head on his shoulder and he lightened up a little bit.

"Well Z is usually correct in her feeling so there is no point in arguing." Stevie Rae said and everyone nodded in agreement everyone except Erik and Stark who were intent on staring at each other through narrowed eyes. I could've sworn I heard Stark growl but Zoey caught on to this and hit Erik in the chest, which made him return to normal.

Everyone else was talking about normal teenage issues oblivious to the potential fight. People left little by little until it was only Zoey, Stevie Rae, Stark and I left in the room.

"I'm tired maybe we should get going." Stevie Rae said yawning and getting up.

I looked at the clock/weather station (it was my idea so we wouldn't have to open the curtains.) It was already 9 am; while the rest of the world was just beginning their day we had just ended (because of our days being switched.) I noticed it was 60 degrees and sunny. Sunny?! If there was one thing I knew about red fledglings it was they burnt up in the sun, literally.

"You can't leave!" I called after them before they closed the door behind them.

"Why you miss me already?" Stark asked pointing to his body.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I mean you can't leave because it's sunny out."

"Great she has a feeling." Erik muttered and I felt Stark stiffen beside me. I put my head on his shoulder and he lightened up a little bit.

"Well Z is usually correct in her feeling so there is no point in arguing." Stevie Rae said and everyone nodded in agreement everyone except Erik and Stark who were intent on staring at each other through narrowed eyes. I could've sworn I heard Stark growl but Zoey caught on to this and hit Erik in the chest, which made him return to normal.

Everyone else was talking about normal teenage issues oblivious to the potential fight. People left little by little until it was only Zoey, Stevie Rae, Stark and I left in the room.

"I'm tired maybe we should get going." Stevie Rae said yawning and getting up.

"Good idea it's been a long day and I could use some sleep." Stark said getting up and kissing my forehead.

I looked at the clock/weather station (it was my idea so we wouldn't have to open the curtains.) It was already 9 am; while the rest of the world was just beginning their day we had just ended (because of our days being switched.) I noticed it was 60 degrees and sunny. Sunny?! If there was one thing I knew about red fledglings it was they burnt up in the sun, literally.

"You can't leave!" I called after them before they closed the door behind them.

"Why you miss me already?" Stark asked pointing to his body.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I mean you can't leave because it's sunny out."

**---review---**


	6. A Black Feather

**a/n: Sorry it took awhile to gett his chp. up Ive been working on finishing my other story. A lot of revaltions happen in this chp and I hope you aren't disappointed. Emjoy...**

**LEMON WARNING**

5) A Black Feather

(emma's POV)

"Dang I completely for got how late we stayed. What do we do now?" Stevie Rae asked coming back in.

"Stay here." Zoey answered.

"Okay I guess I'll ask Aphrodite to stay with her and I know Jack still doesn't have a room mate so you could stay there, Stark."

Stevie Rae said looking at the curtains like she was expecting them to fly open.

"Two things, one in order to get to the boys dorms he has to go outside and two Aphrodite has Darius over." I said.

"Oh right and eww. Now what?" Stevie Rae wrinkled her nose.

"Well I don't wanna seem pushy but we could stay here." Stark said pointing to the beds.

"I don't know…" Stevie Rae cut off Zoey.

"Come on Z! It'll be like old times. Except the 2 extra people factor come one pleaeeese!" Stevie Rae was on her knees begging.

"Fine. Just get up." Stevie Rae was jumping up and down and hugging Zoey who seemed quite uncomfortable and Stark seemed quite smug.

"I guess we know where we know everyone is sleeping…so yeah." Zoey made a quick exit for the bathroom.

"Ya'll gunna behave yourselves right?" Stevie Rae asked laughing at us as Stark already was in bed without his jeans or shirt. I could feel my face turn red.

"I always wondered what it was like to sleep with bunnies." He joked putting his hands behind his head. Once again my sheets embarrassed me but he didn't seem to mind the black and hot pink playboy bunnies.

"Please control your boy friend." Zoey said as she came out.

"Don't worry we won't do anything." I winked and she hit me in the arm laughing. I was getting dressed when I realized my pajamas that consisted of boy shorts (which meant short and tight) with play boy written in gold across my ass and a shear tank so you could see my black bra with Miss March written across my boobs. I never realized how ho-ish my clothes were before, well I did know that it was different than the baggy pants and shirt Zoey wore but now I had to wear them to bed with a guy nonetheless did I really realize. I took a deep breath and walked out. Zoey and Stevie Rae were already crammed into bed ending the fight over who got what side to gawk at me and my boyfriend of a whole 5 hours. He was looking at me wide eyed and his mouth gapping open.

"This just keeps getting better." He managed to say.

"You're disgusting." Stevie Rae said hitting him with her pillow.

"Yeah, yeah." He said completely not paying attention to her. I walked over to the bed and slide in next to him. I hung to the edge of the bed praying he'd flip over too but that wasn't the case.

"No come here." He said pointing to himself.

"Turn the lights off I don't want to see this." Zoey said and Stevie Rae did but it wouldn't matter considering all our eyes were better in the dark.

"Where?" I whispered. He put his arm around me and pulled me into him. I could tell you just how turned on he was when he started adjusting his position. He put his arm around my waist and started running his fingers along the skin on the inside of my shirt. He also started trailing kisses along my body making me let out a little moan.

"_Shut up!" _Zoey thought. Stark moved me underneath him playing with the hem of my shirt and kissing me passionately.

"Take it off please." He whispered against my lips. I shook my head in agreement and lifted my top off.

"Stop it now!" Warning bells started going off along with Zoey screaming in my head.

"No be quiet." I said and for some reason I felt out of control.

"More." Stark whispered. I obeyed him moving to take off my bottoms this time. I also noticed his hands had stopped running through my hair and were assisting me in removing my clothes I also saw that he was completely naked. Was Erik right? Did Stark think I was an idiot and would go along with his other pod girls?

"Stop! You can't do that! There are other people in the room!" Zoey was shouting but only I could hear her. I wanted to push him off and yell at him but I wasn't in control anymore I was officially under his spell. The little part in the back of my mind that told to me I was getting myself in trouble was no use against the rest of my mind and body that was removing clothes like breathing. I had no control anymore.

"Yes." He moaned opening my legs and…

________________________________________________________

Zoey's POV

I thought having to deal with the feeling of blood being drained out of me was bad but actually being in Emma's head feeling her pleasure, watching Stark's naked body only about 3 feet away from me do dirty things to his poor mind controlled girlfriend was way worse. I heard her fighting the internal war of resist versus pleasure. I didn't know what to do. Do I just leave them? I tried turning off my brain to what was happening around me. Stevie Rae was fast asleep with Nala curled up around her head; lucky for her she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Yes." I heard Stark moan and I felt Emma stiffen as he opened her legs that's when I took control.

"Fire heat air and blow a mini tornado over there just a reminder of what is happening." I flicked my hands towards the both of them and I felt Stark crash against the wall and Emma breathing heavily wondering what had happened.

"Thank you air and fire you have done well. You may depart." I said and told Emma I knew what it was like to be seduced but didn't say anything further and she didn't question me further just kept thanking me.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked getting up to move towards Stark who was getting dressed.

"I need to leave." His voice was shaky.

"You can't leave it's still sunny out." She persisted tugging at his arm but he pulled away not meeting her eyes.

"I don't care I'll take my chances." His voice was cold and I noticed that there was something wrong with him. I watched, as he became frustrated when Emma blocked the door.

"Let me leave I shouldn't be here." He insisted.

"No I'm not going to let you kill yourself." Her voice was strong and I was worried he would snap at her again.

"Why? I am a monster." I cringed remembering how he had struggled and how I was helping him pull through. I just hoped Emma wouldn't panic.

"No your not." I was ready to intervene when I felt a light go off in her head as Stark spoke again.

"I forced you into almost having sex with me after I just said I wasn't like that anymore. I'm not worth keeping around." He tried to move around her but Emma stood her ground.

"Everyone has flaws and besides you are a red vampyre. You will have some strong tendencies to be forceful but look you recognized and feel sorry for what you almost did. Don't you see monsters can't do that?" Her words surprised me almost as much as they surprised Stark. His face softened and he smiled briefly before pulling Emma into a hug.

"I don't understand how you can be so understanding but I am glad because I really didn't want to loose you." His words almost made me cry as I recalled when he told me that I made him feel, just feel.

"I don't want to loose you either so should we try again?" Emma offered pulling away and heading for the bed.

"I would like that." He answered and stripped back down to his underwear. He promised not to try anything just like he promised me. Emma rested her head on his chest and I wondered if my head was heavier than hers. We all fell asleep with Stark stroking Emma's hair and me fantasizing about when that was me.

I woke up to the tapping of a high heel against the wooden floor. I turned over to see Emma already dressed with her head in her hands.

"Morning." I said groggily.

"Oh hi umm everyone is downstairs and I told them I'd wait for you." Emma stuttered as I watched her leg keep bouncing.

"Ok I'll be ready soon." I pulled on my favorite jeans and a yellow polo (all the black was a real drag sometimes)

"Ready?" I asked pulling out a pair of ballet flats and my purse.

"Actually I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure what's up?" I looked back to see she was about on the verge of tears.

"First I really have to thank you for saving me last night and second is it bad that I need Stark?"

"No problem and I'm not sure what you mean?" I tried making sense of the jumble in her head but it was impossible to understand.

"I feel this weird attachment to him that I just have to stay with him at all times like when he left just 5 minutes ago to go downstairs I felt lost without him. I need him Zoey." I watched as she wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"Well I'm not expert but I could only guess your imprint is very physical. Plus he's a red vamp so I know it should be stronger because of the mind control. It's not going to sound good but you're a pod girl." I felt her flinch and I knew she didn't like being called one but all the factors fit.

"Ok I didn't mean it like that I just meant those girls are obsessed with him like you but I also can tell you that he's not using you." This time I flinched wishing I could've been in Emma's spot.

"Thanks and what is that feeling you have? Stark has it too and its really bugging me."

"I can't really describe it besides Stark and you have an interesting relationship and the both of you need to stick together."

"'Cuz of the imprint?" She lifted one eyebrow looking at me a little confused.

"Maybe but just keep him." I had to look away so I wouldn't hurt her for being able to get that close to him.

"Thanks again you're pretty smart but I guess I should know that from the tattoos." Great another lets see how weird Zoey's tattoos are joke.

"I wouldn't be talking." She looked at her tattoos in the mirror before shrugging it off.

"Oh by the way can you keep your imagery to yourself."

"Haha I'll try." We were walking downstairs when Jack bounded up the stairs waving us to hurry up.

"What's going on?" We both asked at the same time.

"Erik and Stark. I don't know, Stark walked down and then…" He pointed to the couch that was the only thing separating the boys from starting a scene.

"Ah, hell." I said running towards Erik to try and get him to move. He had his hands clenched against the backboard of the sofa so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He had his teeth barred and was hunched over looking like he was ready to pounce.

"Stark put it down." I heard Emma yell. I moved so that I was blocking Erik's view of Stark to only see Emma struggling to rip the bow and arrow from his hands. I kicked Erik's leg and he finally looked up and away first. Leaving Stark still struggling.

"Now how did this happen." Emma took control making everyone jump a little.

"Stark walked down and all of a sudden there was a stand off." Damien said holding Jack whose hand was still shaking.

"Why was there a stand off?" Emma looked from Erik to Stark and neither of them answered.

"She said why?" I spoke up.

"I don't like his attitude walking around here like he owns the place just after he comes down from Emma's bed doing who knows what." Erik sneered the words.

"Erik, I'll have you know that Stark is much more civilized then you give him credit for." Emma was saying but the three of us I could tell were re-playing the events from last night.

"Sorry that I don't want you to get eaten." Erik snapped again. What was his problem? He was really turning into a jerk. Sure Stark did almost eat her twice but I knew Stark and he could control himself.

"I would never hurt her." Stark said slowly in a lowered voice. His arm shifted the bow and arrow further up ready to take aim.

"Really because lets recall…" Erik started but Emma cut him off.

"NO! Lets recall this, the last time you tried telling me about the pod girls your plan didn't work. I think you should allow people to think for themselves and whatever the consequences may be so be it."

"Sorry for trying to save you, Montague." Erik said and stormed out of the room. Emma sighed and shook her head sitting on the couch.

"So who wants breakfast?" Aphrodite spoke up coming down from the stairs. We all looked at her like she had three heads.

"Yeah so I saw what happened. Believe me its just testosterone." She twitched over to the cabinets grabbing some cereal for her and Darius who was smiling like an idiot. We all sat around watching some episodes of Project Runway acting like nothing had happened.

I heard Stark whispering something in Emma's ear but I was too caught up on the drama that was being created over some fabric.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Stark wants to take me to the field house." I heard some kissing noises from behind me but chose to ignore them.

"Okay." I watched as the few girls in the room glared at Emma and panted after Stark I guess some of them were still reeling from Pod girl syndrome.

"I think I'm going to see if Erik's ok." I got up and rushed out the door without answering any of my friend's questions. I burst through the doors and I was surprised to see Erik standing right in front of me.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Yeah. Can we walk over here?" I asked pointing to the direction of the field house because of some stupid feeling in my gut.

"Yeah about earlier I didn't mean to do that. I just don't feel right about their situation."

"Kiss me." I blurted out for no apparent reason.

"What?" I reached up and started making out with Erik even if I was kind of pissed at him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________

(Emma's POV)

"I don't think I can do that Stark." I said as he showed me how effortlessly he could shoot the arrow.

"Look of course you won't be as great as I but it would mean a lot if we could do this together." I laughed at how conceited he could be (even if it was his gift) and still making feel all giddy.

"Fine, but if I hurt someone I'm blaming it on you." I picked up the bow, which was way heavier than I ever thought it would be.

"Careful there." He said putting his body against mine so he was helping me lift it.

"Now just pull back and aim." I let go watching the arrow fly through the air and hitting the target dead center.

"Nicely done but I helped." He smiled pulling me back into his arms from my little victory dance.

"Ok sure you keep telling yourself that." I said linking my arms around his neck. Everything about him was so irresistible that I really wanted to make out with him right then and there.

"So you wanna kiss me huh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"How'd you know?" I asked feeling my face turn red.

"We're imprinted I can get into the mind you know." He leaned down pulling me closer and kissing me softly before we fell down onto the grass.

"Okay who's ready to shoot some arrows?" I said standing up cleaning myself off and picking up the bow and arrow.

"That's cheap." He said getting up and chasing after me.

"Stop!" I laughed as he raced after me around the field house.

"You can't do that." He grabbed me by the waist with one arm.

"Stop I'm ticklish there." I laughed again and just then we tumbled to the ground as he opened a full out tickle fight. Then out of nowhere he bit my side but not enough to break the skin. A shiver went up my spine barely realizing I was still holding the bow and arrow I let go. I was so afraid that I would hit him that I screamed out to see the arrow flying above us and _thud_; it hit the target right in the center.

"Give me that." Stark took the bow and walked over to the quiver. I just sat there looking over my shoulder trying to make sense of any of this. His arrow split right through mine.

"Now you try." I turned back around to face the back wall. The arrow should've gone through the wall but instead it hit the target splitting both arrows again.

"This is your gift." He spoke wrapping me in his arms.

"No. I can already manifest the elements Nyx doesn't give any one the same gift or any body 2."I protested pushing away.

"You already share Zoey's gift maybe its just Nyx being mysterious." He was smiling like he had just won a million dollars. I then noticed a strangle tingling on my arm. I lifted up my sleeve to find a red tattoo of an arrow twisted around ending at the inside of my palm. My mind was racing; why was the tattoo red? Could it be? Could I have 2 affinities? If so, why?

"It's beautiful." Stark lifted my arm tracing it with his fingers.

"I do have another gift." I whispered the last time I got a tattoo was when Nyx came to me giving me the 5 elements it would only make sense that I had another affinity getting this tattoo. I looked straight into his eyes and they were bright as day.

"Why are you so happy?"

"This is the feeling I have. I knew we needed to be together. It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"Emma? Are you alright?" Zoey burst through the doors running towards me.

"Oh my goddess what is it?" She pulled my arm studying it. "Why is it red?"

Then the doors blew open before I could answer and I heard Zoey and Stark choke as beautiful tall red haired women with deep moss green eyes strode in.

"Eyes watching always/Shadows in shadows they wait/ a black feather falls." The women dropped one feather on the ground causing Zoey to gasp and grab my hand. "First accepted, loved/ then betrayed-spit in the face/ vengeance sweet like dots." She finished and the last line rolled off her lips making her turn her mouth into a smile that was brilliant but something was wrong.

"Why are you here Nefret?" Zoey's voice was strong but I felt her hand shaking. Nefret? I knew her, she was the evil high priestess and she was back. As Zoey would say: ah, hell.

"Stupid, inexperienced child, did you think you would win that easily? I am a Queen after all and death is my specialty." All of a sudden a bunch of black mutant birds came flying in. I immediately screamed (because first I am terrified of anything that flies and secondly I don't like flying men/birds) Stark pushed me behind him puffing out his chest and Zoey I could see was sending a silent prayer.

"You can hide her all you want but she is the one we are after." Nefret said pointing a finger at me and sweeping out of the room with her hair flying back behind her and her mutant birds cawing after her.

----reviews are loved!-----


	7. Something's Brewing

**A/N: Yes its been a while and Im sorry for those who have read this story but I hope to put chapters up tons sooner than before. Thanks to those who have followed and those new followers as well....enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Something's Brewing**

"W…wh…what was that?" My voice shook in time with my body. I pried my eyes off the spot where Nefret had just stood to look between Stark and Zoey. Stark kept his tight grip on my wrist all the while looking with great caution towards the point where Nefret and her mutant birds had entered.

Zoey was a whole different story; I tried my hardest to block out her thoughts while I made sense of my own. Although it was pretty difficult when you have someone hyperventilating next to you.

"Get a grip would you." I muttered.

"But she just…and we just…it can't…hell… Nyx…please…oww." She rambled until I slapped her. "What?" She whined.

"Get a grip." I repeated except this time annunciating my words.

"Oh my goddess you're right I need to I mean I am the High Priestess here right? Even though Nefret is here?"

"Of course you do! That's your job!" I yelled jolting Stark from his daze.

"We must find her." He spoke mechanically. I blinked my eyes to make sure it was the same Stark. He sounded so much more like Darius it was creepy.

"Speak of the devil." Zoey whispered. I cocked my head to the side confused that is until I noticed Darius rushing over with Aphrodite writhing in his arms.

"Priestess, Aphrodite is having a vision you must help her she is not coming out of it as quickly as she usually does." Darius spoke in one breath.

"Aphrodite can you hear me?" Zoey asked helping Darius hold Aphrodite's flailing body still. I could barely look at her having a vision isn't all blank expression it looked like pure torture. I mean she was screaming and trying to claw out her eyes.

"Zzzzoeeyyy." She held out her name with a hiss.

"Yes. Aphrodite I'm here."

"Come Emma I need you." Stark tugged at my hand wanting me to follow him out.

"Kalona…and…Shiiit…Nefret…after…NO…BURNING!" Aphrodite screeched causing us all to pause and watch her.

"Hold on." I told Stark.

"Come." He demanded and something snapped inside me.

"Go Emma, we'll be fine, Stark needs you more." Zoey thought reading my thoughts of staying here to help out.

"Coming." I answered. Running through the field house doors with screams and three mental rants going on (mine, Zoeys and now Stark's) was much more tiring than I would have thought.

"Stay close, I can't loose you." He whispered magically appearing before me. I nodded.

"What are we doing?" I whispered skulking around the perimeter of the field house.

"Looking for Nefret, Kalona and or the Raven Mockers." I caught a glimpse of Stark shiver as he mentioned their names.

"Nef…" A screech from the stables echoed through the uncanny stillness of the chaos we just emerged from.

Stark grabbed me in a tight embrace and before I could ask anything we were both in front of the stables. Though no matter how fast we got there it was too late to save Lenobia. Her body lay limp in entrance; eyes blood shot and blank, blood dripping out the side of her mouth. I covered my mouth to stifle the scream of horror about to erupt from the scene of my mentor lying dead.

"Greetings Stark and I presume you are Aya's little twin?" A perfectly chiseled, tanned human, no, he certainly wasn't human he was…_Kalona. _Zoey's voice burst out of nowhere. Kalona, I thought, yeah he fit the criteria, painstakingly gorgeous, black wings, the just pants look and Nefret stuck to his side.

"My name is Emma Montague." I corrected. Stark shifted his weight so most of him was covering me.

"No need to worry Stark I wouldn't hurt Emma she is just as precious as Aya." Kalona's rich, velvety voice almost made me swoon but not as much as I felt Zoey's soul lurch. Stark let out a menacing hiss that only made Nefret's eyes narrow more.

"Since you and Aya are so closely woven can you tell when she will be arriving?" Kalona asked me. I met his amber eyes and felt that strange lurching again, I kept it to myself and looked for the answer to his question.

"She'll be here in 2 minutes." I was surprised at how shaky my voice actually sounded. I glanced down again, by mistake, but this time it was worse than before Lenobia was now in a pool of her own blood. I had to hold back my tears and the urge to start retching.

"You should be thankful it was her and not you because there would have been a lot more than just blood if I had gotten at you." Her green eyes flashed white hot passion to kill me. I didn't even know her and she wanted me to have a painful death.

"Temper Tsi Sigili." Kalona whispered.

"Why she's just as bad as Zoey if not worse." Nefret sneered. Stark grabbed his arrow and took aim but thankfully Zoey came with Darius who proceeded to stop him.

"No body talks about Emma like that." Stark spat. Struggling from Darius' iron grip.

"Oh look a jealous boyfriend going to stick an arrow through me for his girl, how sweet." Nefret said with more fakeness than Pamela Anderson's boobs slathered on top.

"Oh. My. Goddess. What the hell happened here?" Zoey pushed towards the front stopping in front of Lenobia's body.

"She was getting in the way of production." Nefret purred.

"Air, water, fire, earth and spirit. I summon you to go and find Damien, Erin, Shaunee and Stevie-Rae." Zoey whispered but it wasn't just her who was caught in the world wind of elements I was included too. I let out a little giggle as I felt the warm air move the smell of freshly cut grass around and then be washed away by the cool ocean as the elements moved towards their rightful owners.

I could here them calling out,

"_Zoey. Needs help!"_

"_I'm coming." _

"_Don't worry we're coming!" _

"You're friends are no match for my infinite amount of powers." She smirked.

"We defeated you once we can do it again." Zoey's voice had gone all High-Priestess that I took notice of how Nefret's eyes shifted from her evil gaze to a little bit of worrying but as soon as Damien, the twins and Stevie-Rae along with Jack and Erik arrived her gaze was back to normal.

"Oh Goddess." The twins sucked in air in unison at the sight of Kalona and Nefret.

"Dang it ya'll I thought we got rid of you and your bird friends." Stevie-Rae chimed.

Kalona stepped closer as Stevie-Rae spoke raising one of his eyebrows with curiosity.

"What do you want?" Zoey spoke up.

"Besides her." Nefret crooked her finger towards me. "You'll just have to wait and see." She let out a maniacal laugh before vanishing in a gleam of light with Kalona.

"I do not like the sound of that. Like my mama would say we're in deep horse manure now."

"You shouldn't." Aphrodite spoke up. I gasped when I met her eyes. The whites were gone and replaced with blood; she looked pale and kept rubbing her head in pain.

"It was absolutely horrible, this one officially chilled me to the bone."

"Well what was it?" Stark asked getting impatient.

"Keep your pants on I'll tell you." She glanced my way and I could feel my face turn red. "You see this one was different it was too real, but anyway it played out like a movie sort of. I saw a foggy picture of someone laying in a pile of blood." We all turned towards the all too real scene. Aphrodite nodded answering all the questions in our heads of could it be her?

"So you saw Lenobia dead, and that's happened." I choked back tears along with Zoey. "What happened next?" Zoey finished on a sob.

"The next scene was the same pretty castle that I saw you drowning next to but this time you were running towards Kalona but although I couldn't exactly see what was going on next because I was on fire with a bunch of other people too, people I didn't know either but anyway you were running and just in a second I saw you jump up and crumple to the ground."

"You…saw… me die again?" Zoey asked, I put my arm around her to steady her from falling over.

"Yes but there's more. This time we were underneath the earth somewhere and there was a lot of noise coming from around where I was well actually where Emma was sitting."

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yeah I mean I wasn't sure who it was because of the whole red tattoo arrow business on their arm but now." She pointed and everybody started to stare in awe at my new tattoo.

"Okay so then what?" I asked forcing everybody's attention back on Aphrodite.

"You were alone rocking back and forth in this small, dirt cave. You felt scared and worried but their was this sense of power coming off of you and then right before the vision ended the scene turned all weird and slow mo but someone came crashing through the walls and I mean someone because I saw Kalona, then Stark and then Zoey waver in this figure. You screamed out, Nefret appeared and then it ended."

"What the hell does that mean?" I whined.

"I think I can help." Stevie-Rae added in.

"How?" I asked.

"Kramisha wrote a poem just before I came over. I was going to show it to you in private Z, but I guess it should be said now." She handed Zoey a crumpled sheet of paper. Zoey was read it out loud.

"War the beginning or end to evil or good

There are things to say but only if I could

Free will

is a gift

Where that thin line of the Fallen can

turn

into

a giant rift."

"I think this calls for some Zoey room time." Damien said we all nodded in agreement and started to slave over Aphrodite's vision and Kramisha the Poet Laureate new doom and gloom poem.

"It's not written like a normal poem. Poets use structure to reinforce their point don't you think that is what could be happening here?" I added between yelling.

"Emma, you're a genius! That's it no wonder we couldn't fit the pieces. There were different parts to Aphrodite's vision so there should be parts to Kramisha's poem!" Damien shouted kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks." I said as we started on a totally different approach and it worked.

"War the beginning or end to evil or good. Talks about the death of Lenobia and how it's going to set off a chain of events. Everybody agree?" Zoey said.

"Yupp and There are things to say but only if I could. Matches up with Zoey having dreams of Aya but Zoey would be dead and couldn't tell us." I added.

"Then we have Free will is a gift. That is obviously Nyx talking to remind us people can do what they want even if that means burning people." Stark said.

"But where that thin line of the Fallen can turn into a giant rift is symbolic of the earth collapsing for the giant rift part and Kalona stands for the Fallen. Not to forget that the thin line is between good and evil." Damien finished off.

"You better be prepared then considering one part of my vision has already come true." Aphrodite said. I groaned lying down on my bed because seriously it would be only me that would have to deal with an immortal and a rogue high priestess within a few days of being marked.

"Don't worry Em you got us to help you out." Jack comforted me, putting his hand on my knee.

"Yeah and besides you got two affinities now which must mean something really good." Stevie-Rae added. I smiled feeling my arm and face tingle with the mention of my tattoos.

"Thanks guys it means a lot." I sat up looking at everybody crammed into the little dorm room. We all sat in silence for a while but it was not awkward at all I guess we all just needed sometime to relax. Though as soon as I was getting comfortable in Stark's arms there came a knock on the door.

"Everybody's here who could it be?" Zoey asked getting up to open the door.

"Emma! Emma Montague!" The most distinct voice of them all called from the other side of the door.

"Em, you in there?" The second most distinct voice called after the first. I sucked in a load of air jumping out of Stark's arms.

"Emma! My baby! What have they done to your beautiful face!?" It was my mother and Dan who came running into the room choking me in a hug. I looked from Dan's face that reminded me of home and Stark's face that reminded me of what is my home. As I made the connection Zoey thought of Heath, her human consort and Erik, her vampyre consort; that's when we both realized I was her and something horrible was a brewing.

---Please review they keep the chps coming!-----


	8. Gift of

**A/n: heres chp. 8 for all of ya'll. Hope you enjoy it...**

8) The Gift of Free Will and Playboy

"Hey mom!" I screeched trying to act like I didn't just have a horrible realization come to life. She was dressed in her usual Playboy trade marked clothing. She had on a light green strapless romper with _Hef's Centerfold: Charlotte _sewn in black across her chest. She came scampering towards me in her 4-inch black platform heels.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy to see you but your face it's destroyed how are you supposed to be a centerfold with your face all Marked?"

"Nice to see you too mom. Hello Dan."

"I thought you'd never say anything." He joked picking me up and spinning me around. I tried pushing off, catching a glimpse at how very upset Stark looked, but Dan was a lacrosse player and on Marine Fitness it was impossible to yank myself off of him.

"Guys, this is my mom, Charlotte Montague." I pointed to the woman who was staring at my arm with such intensity I thought her blonde hair was going to combust. "And this is Dan Cooper my…guy friend." I smiled uneasily.

"Babe guy friend? You don't have to be embarrassed to say boyfriend." He kissed me on the cheek.

"That's your momma?" Stevie Rae's eyes got all big along with just about everybody else's. It was the reaction I got every time I introduced her. There are a few things you should know about my mom.

1)She and I were just about identical except my mother was way more well in downed than I.

2)She was what most people envision when you say Playboy Playmate. Long wheat blonde hair, with big brown eyes, high cheekbones, full lips and the body to match. Mainly picture an exact replica of Holly Madison.

3)No one believed we were mother and daughter everybody thought we were sisters, even twins at times. Sure I'll admit she looked good for being 27 (she had me when she was only 16) but not as young as 16.

"Impossible! She looks much to young to be anybody's mother." Erik piped up from the back. As soon as he said too young my mom's head snapped around and flashed her award-winning smile.

"Oh bless your soul. How sweet but even though it's hard to believe I am Emma's mother and you are?"

"Erik Night." This time he flashed his award-winning smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." My mom said holding out her hand.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine." He kissed the back of her hand. THAT'S MY MOTHER! I wanted to scream but changed the subject or at least tried to,

"Well…" I started but my mother cut me off.

"Emma I think we need to talk alone. I just came from Hef but don't worry I'll call him and I'm sure they can be covered up with some makeup."

"Stop! Mom I can't go with you. I have to stay here or else I'll die." And plus the world could fall apart.

"Yes I understand the technical part but I mean after the change you can come with us and work and just think you'll be even more gorgeous once you turn into a vampyre." I felt horrible telling her I wouldn't be able to live up to her dream, I mean my dream, because of the potential chaos that is soon to explode. Plus she looked absolutely and unadulterated happy right now.

"I think we should clean up the mess downstairs now guys what do you think?" Stark interrupted. I wanted to run over and kiss him because if he hadn't said anything I don't think anybody would've left. Slowly they all filed out, Stark was the last to leave and before he shut the door I thanked him but all he did was shake his head and walk out.

"Oh sweetie sit I want to tell you all about France." We both plopped onto my bed and I listened to her revel in all her parties and photo shoots and sittings just like old times.

Every time she'd come home with a souvenir and we'd sit huddled together on the couch just talking about her experiences and than what it would be like for me. Sometimes Dan would even be there and he wouldn't care because he knew it was important to us. But was it still important to me? I mean of course it was because it's what my mom, no what I wanted? But I made a new life here, even in the short amount of time; I couldn't just forget it when I finished my 4 years.

"Wait, honey why are you crying?" I hadn't even realized I was crying until she said something to me and wiped away the moisture from my cheeks.

"I don't know." I sobbed leaning my head onto Dan's chest. As much as it hurt me to feel Stark cringe as I relaxed in Dan's arms I kind of didn't care. He felt like home where I was destined to pose for Playboy, get straight A's, go to ballet practice and count the days until I could see my mom again. To be honest it's where I felt normal.

"Don't lie what is going through that pretty little blonde head of yours?"

"I love it here. I've been Marked for special purposes by Nyx. I even have a warrior boyfriend."

"What?! Boyfriend? Baby I thought we were going steady." Dan looked appalled. I couldn't blame him we never broke up it just happened.

"We are, we were some stuff has happened that has caused me to do this but we can work things out." I smiled hopefully.

"Work things out? Like a threesome?"

"Not exactly but you'll see soon enough." I remembered how Zoey and Heath worked their situation out so I thought I might as well give it a try.

"No I don't wanna see soon enough. Emma we've been dating since 7th grade I'm not up for sharing you with anyone. I though you understood the plan. Go steady through high school, you graduate, get picked up by Playboy, I go pro with Lacrosse and we get married once our careers are settled. Isn't that what we signed?" He pulled out of his jean pocket the pact we made together at the beginning of 9th grade. More tears started to slip past my eyelids as I re-read through the pact.

"I carry it everywhere with me. Even when I walk out this door and out of your life I will still carry this with me. Emma, you do not know how in love with you I am. Ever since I saw you in 6th grade and how all the other guys made rude gestures to you I knew there had to be more to you than just looks and I was right. You're smart, funny, and an amazing dancer, creative as hell and always seem to know how to react. I don't know what to do I'm still in love with you but you're not returning the favor."

"Dan don't you think you're over reacting." My mother spoke up for me because I was way to emotional to even form a word.

"Maybe but love makes you crazy."

"Love also makes you understand when the other person is going through some major changes in there life." I found my voice thanks to Zoey whispering to spirit for me.

"Maybe I should leave you two to talk." My mom said.

"No you can stay. If Dan wants to leave he can leave." I don't know what made me say that because as soon as he walked out that door I knew I would collapse and start balling.

"Bunny." My mom's term of endearment when she was about to say something she knew I would be happy about.

"No mom Nyx's gift here is free will so Dan it's your free will to go and leave." I stated very matter of factly with all the strength I could muster up to not let my voice waver.

"Goodbye Emma. I hope you have a nice life." With those few words he shoved the pact into his pocket and stormed out.

"I'm a horrible person." I sobbed collapsing onto my bed.

"No sweetie your not at all. You made the right call if he couldn't understand that a person's view change then he should not be with you."

"So you're not mad that I have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Not at all. I know that you get filled in Marks when you complete the change so I assume you must be very close with Nyx. Am I right?"

"As usual." As dumb blonde as my mother might look she was very smart, street and book smart.

"Emma! Emma! Are you okay? I just saw Dan run off did he hurt you?" Stark burst in screaming, coming right over and started checking me for marks.

"No I dumped him. He couldn't handle us. Everything's fine though." I smiled.

"Good, but you're not emotionally okay." I knew I didn't have to answer considering it didn't sound much like a question anyway but I did.

"No I feel horrible."

"It's okay I'm here for you." Stark whispered pulling me into his arms.

"You must be Emma's new boyfriend?" My mom asked.

"Yes, the names James Stark but I prefer Stark."

"Just like Emma."

"Excuse me?" He said. I wanted to pinch my mother when she started telling the story of my name but I had no energy to even move and frankly I was quite comfortable wrapped in my boyfriend's arms.

"Emma's real name isn't Emma. Emma is her middle name, Olympia is her first name."

"Mom." I whined.

"Please darling."

"I think it's cute that you're embarrassed by your name and changed it. Looks like there is something else we have in common." He kissed my forehead.

"See no need to be embarrassed by your Greek side."

"You're Greek?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"But your last name Montague is so not."

"I know my father was… okay I can't tell you the story of my name without telling you the whole story."

"Okay." He looked a little confused.

"My mother got pregnant with me when she was 16. My father, Christos Nikopolidos, was 17. The unfortunate then occurred, my dad was Marked, he came here to the House of Night but in his 5th Former year his body rejected the change and he died."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. He told my mother that he wanted me to have a strong name. Olympia meaning heavenly, Emma meaning universal and now Montague meaning hill as in for the gods. So that's my story."

"I think it's a beautiful name and story." Stark wrapped me in a giant hug again.

"Thanks." I choked on a sob. I felt like lately all I had been doing was crying.

"Emma, bunny, please don't be upset but I really have to get going to catch my flight for Hollywood."

"It's fine mom I understand your business is calling." Believe me I wasn't made at her all I wanted to do was crawl back into bed with Stark and sleep forever.

"You are the most understand person I know. I love remember that and we'll keep in contact. Oh I almost forgot." She reached into her pink Juicy luggage bag and pulled out a leather-cropped jacket with the trademark, to my surprise, Chanel around the waistband.

"Mom it's gorgeous!" I screamed jumping off the bed to give her a hug. The leather was like butter and even softer when you slipped into it.

"The zipper was too small for me so I figured you'd be able to fit." That sort of thing happened most of the time. Things were a little small around the chest for her so she would pass them off to me.

"Thank you so much." I kissed her cheek admiring myself in the mirror. Besides the jacket I looked like a hot mess. My poor makeup couldn't stay on anymore and my hair always looked like spent the night lying on the bathroom floor.

"Get some sleep it'll be good for you." She whispered kissing my head before walking out the same door Dan stormed from 10 minutes ago.

"I think you need some sleep." Stark offered rolling down the covers to my bed.

"Me too." I agreed getting my stuff to change.

"Emma! Stark!" I could hear Zoey yelling down the hall.

"Zoey? What is it?" I yelled back meeting her in the doorway.

"Everything's fine. I just had to tell you that the mess is cleaned up the ceremony is set for tomorrow and I'm officially a High Priestess."

"All that happened while I was up here?"

"You were up here for 45 minutes. Vampyres work fast." She smiled.

"I guess so and congrats on being the High Priestess part that's awesome." I hugged her but her hug felt cold.

"Is something else bothering you?"

"You know when I said me it meant us in a way. We're so close that it only makes sense."

"Oh. Uhuh. Zoey you have way more practice than I do there is no way I would even know where to start." I could feel panic settle in. There were too many emotions pulsing through my veins for me to make any sense of anything anymore that I though I was going to explode.

"Emma are you okay?" Zoey asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Just a little surprised."

"I know it's a lot but we'll get through it all together okay."

"Okay."

"Good now lets go to bed big day ahead of us." We all agreed on that and for the second time in my life I slept and just slept with a guy. But before I could fall asleep it seemed Stark had some questions of his own.

"So you really want to be a centerfold?"

"Yes. I mean it's what my mom brought me up on besides it's glamorous and fun and sexy. Isn't that a girls dream job?"

"You tell me is it yours?"

"I really want to be a dancer but my mom said dancing is a hard strain on your body so I figured being a Playmate is just as fun."

"I know I'm a guy and should be thinking how totally awesome it would be to see my girlfriend naked on the cover on a magazine but also being your warrior I know those aren't your true feelings." Damn his extra sensing powers.

"True feelings or not I've got one foot in that door already and an army to make sure my other foot makes it in. I've been destined to be a Playmate and being Marked is just a little snag in the plan."

"You just told Dan about Free Will and you don't even believe it yourself?"

"A career and a boyfriend don't fall into the same Free Will category."

"So am I just a snag?" He asked. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Please Stark don't do this to me."

"Do what? Make you realize your right to chose."

"James Stark I love you yeah love you with my heart. I don't know why and how in one week it can come to this but it has. I wouldn't trade you now please go to sleep."

"Love you too Olympia Montague." I knew he meant it but I also knew by the tone that this was far from over.

---Reviews are always welcome!---


End file.
